


Masturbation

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2014 [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Poor Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg catches Mycroft in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Indybaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indybaggins/gifts).



> The sixteenth installment of the Advent Calendar Drabbles. Today’s fic is titled with the prompt, which is from indybaggins, who will hopefully forgive me for not actually including masturbation.

Greg couldn’t stop laughing.

 

Mycroft ignored him, and when Mycroft Holmes ignored a thing, that thing might not have existed.  Of course, usually when Mycroft ignored an entire person, that person had the decency to realize it and slink away in a fog of shame and confusion.  (Or, in Sherlock’s case, break into top secret government laboratories.) 

 

But Greg didn’t slink away.  He just kept right on giggling.

 

Mycroft tied his dressing gown tighter around his waist, and made tea.  Because he was British, and that was what one did.

 

“Some people,” said Mycroft haughtily, “ _knock_.”

 

“Mycroft, it’s _our bedroom_.  I’m not going to knock on my own door.”

 

“Perhaps you _should_.”

 

Greg broke into another peal of giggles.  “Sorry, love, I’m sorry.  I’m sorry.  Just….” He hid his head against the kitchen table, but Mycroft didn’t think it had anything to do with shame.

 

The entire situation was intolerable.  Mycroft’s ears were so flushed that they practically hurt.  “You needn’t _laugh_ about it.”

 

“Ah, love,” said Greg, the laughter now warmed by affection.  “Just… wanking off while you’re reading parliamentary procedure?  It’s so… _you_.”

 

And then Greg stood up, and wrapped his arms around Mycroft’s waist.  “Next time,” he whispered in his ear, “I’ll _read_ it to you.”

 


End file.
